


Coffee Shop

by ShadyS



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mentioned Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyS/pseuds/ShadyS
Summary: Blaine walked away from the apartment, suitcase in hand. It was early morning, as birds were chirping and the sound of already busy streets filled up the air. Yet Blaine was too busy stuck in his thoughts to enjoy nature.OrAn AU where Blaine and Sebastian first meet in a coffee shop.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Coffee Shop

Blaine walked away from the apartment, suitcase in hand. It was early morning, as birds were chirping and the sound of already busy streets filled up the air. Yet Blaine was too busy stuck in his thoughts to enjoy nature.

Earlier that morning, Blaine and Kurt had a fight. It was over a silly thing. Blaine had forgotten to wash the dishes again, but Kurt made such a big deal out of it. Blaine kept on apologizing saying that he’ll do it now, but Kurt had none of that. He decided to end things there, right on the spot. At first, Blaine was confused, everything was going well, why break-up over a stupid reason? But Kurt told him that it was over, telling that he can’t deal with Blaine not cleaning up the house, and saying that the relationship wasn’t working anyway. 

Blaine was furious. How could Kurt break-up with him? He mumbled out, “Fine, I’ll leave, if that’s what you want.”

And that’s how Blaine ended up outside, with his suitcase. He started to walk away from his boyfriend’s, wait no, _ex-boyfriend’s_ apartment as he wiped away small tears that leaked away.

‘Where did it all go wrong?’ Blaine thought to himself. He was completely lost and didn’t know where to go. He decided to get his cup of coffee first, and then do something about his situation next. Coffee is always first.

He went to a nearby coffee shop, hoping to get things figured out along the way. Currently, he stood in line, waiting. 

He then realized he could just get a dorm at NYU for the rest of the year. Though he’ll have to convince his parents, and they probably won’t be happy about this. Blaine sighed contentedly rubbing his forehead, thinking that his problems had gone away for a while.

Just then, he then dropped his suitcase down, after being so consumed in his thoughts. He spun around to pick it up when he collided with someone else.

The coffee spill stained Blaine’s shirt. He was about to give this person a piece of his mind when he looked up.

“Oh shi- I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” the guy immediately apologized. Blaine scanned the guy’s face.

‘He has nice eyes, and he looks pretty goo- no Blaine don’t go there,’ he thought to himself, but cutting off any thoughts he just had.

The guy stood there, waiting for a response with an eyebrow raised. Blaine realized he was staring.

“Oh no, it’s okay-y. Blaine Anderson,” he managed to stumble out while holding his hand out. He then thought that maybe he was acting too weird.

“Sebastian Smythe,” luckily the other guy shook his hand, not being bothered too much.

‘He has a firm grip,’ Blaine thought to himself, then snapped out of his thoughts.

“Here I’ll get you a cup of coffee to help you out. My treat,” Sebastian continued on with a smile on his face.

“Uh-h, okay, yeah sure,” Blaine replied as he picked up the suitcase, wondering why the stranger was being so nice to him.

They both got a cup of coffee and sat down at a table.

“So not like, pry in your personal life or something, but may I ask why do you have a suitcase with you?“ Sebastian started off, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Uh, it’s just-”

“No, no, no you don’t have to reply if you don’t want to. I was just asking.”

Something about talking to Sebastian seemed easy. He couldn’t tell what it was. So he said, “No, it’s okay. I just left my boyfriend so,”

“Oh, that must suck. I can’t imagine him breaking up with someone as hot as you,” Sebastian replies winking, clearly checking out Blaine.

Blaine notices and immediately blushes, being shocked and flustered at the same time. He ran his hand through his hair. 

“Anyways, I go to NYU, gonna become a lawyer. You?” Sebastian casually asks.

“I got to NYU too, music major,” Blaine smiles, happy to know that Sebastian goes to the same college as him. They continued on, talking and exchanging stories about their life. 

An alarm goes off on Sebastian’s phone, then sighs, “Okay, well I got to run, but can we meet again?”

“Yeah sure,” Blaine assures. 

They both exchanged phone numbers and Sebastian went off on his way. Blaine watched Sebastian walk out of the door. He stayed sitting at the table and staring outside the window, occasionally taking sips of his coffee.

He then got a ping on his phone, showing a message from a number. 

**Unknown:** It was nice to meet you, killer.

 **Blaine:** Killer? And wait, who’s this?

 **Unknown:** Well one, it’s the guy who you just met at the coffee shop and two, you did look quite killer in those pants ;)

Blaine shakes his face, smiling. He changes the name on the phone and then replies back.

 **Blaine:** Thank you?

 **Sebastian:** No problem, anyway I’ll see you tmrw at the same time.

 **Blaine:** Yup :)

He put the phone back down, smiling to himself. How could just meeting someone make him feel better? He shoved those thoughts away from his mind, not knowing that it will help him a few months later. 

And it all happened at a coffee shop.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shadys on tumblr. Submit prompts if you'd like. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
